Dragons of destiny
by ShadowBlade7330
Summary: It was the prophecy that catalyzed all the catastrophes that took place in the Leaf; what had been a symbol of hope for its peace and prosperity became the very chaos it had been trying to prevent.It became the challenge for its survival. NON-YAOI.
1. TRIGGER: The Prophecy Of The Elders

**Authors note:** I do **NOT **own Naruto. That privilege is all **Masashi Kishimoto's.**  
SO, Phase 1 of the revising has begun! xD  
I was pretty damn unhappy with how my fic turned out... so I reposted it! =]  
Apparently fanfiction(dot)net had some secret corners, which I am now aware of, and thus i AM BACK! -_- So sue me, I'm new at this. =P

**READ and REVIEW**, please! They are an author's heart and soul! =P

**Prologue:**

Every story has a basic principle on which it is modeled, no matter how small or insignificant the story may be. This story, among others that this world has to reveal, is one that affects the lives of many, both innocent and directly concerned with the sequence of events that took and are taking place.  
The aforementioned principle of this story was something that the Elders of the villages imparted to the world…believing it to be for the best. Their decision proved to be a means for many catastrophes that then plagued the Leaf.

The principle happened to be a revelation that came to the Elders in the form of a prophecy. This prophecy concerned the most prestigious clans of the Leaf and its surrounding areas: The Uchiha's and The Hyuuga's, and of course, their less pure- but not any less powerful or respected- branches. These branches, over the years, had slowly retreated from the strictly inter-clan marriages of their pure main branches.  
Two of the most prominent of these were The Hiwatari's and the Kanbai's; the former of the Uchiha's and the latter of the Hyuuga's. The 'kekkai genkai' or blood line limits were immensely rarer in these clans, being suppressed traits; but there were some in whom these abilities were more powerful as their weaknesses were also more suppressed.

The prophecy left behind a trail of blood and tears and many innumerable losses. There was no clan of the above mentioned that remained unaffected. This insight of the Elders, meant to lead the Leaf out of the dark shadow that Orochimaru had left over it, only proceeded to darken it and tighten his grip on the Leaf.

The seemingly insignificant document that cast inestimable grief on the Leaf merely announced the birth of a few shinobi children that would be weighed with a burden too great for their age. Only segments of the scroll were still available to the Leaf after the fires of destruction waged by the massacres. The prophecy was pieced together by those most capable, as they thought was best. The fragments of the prediction that lingered, are as below:  
"…individuals…the Uchiha, the Hyuuga… their strengths incomparable to the rest… children who will be burdened with the destiny of the world…Dragons of Destiny…unimaginable power at their disposal but darkness will be a unvarying temptation… as strong as their strengths, are their weaknesses…a dark past, a burdened future and a difficult life and people closest to them in constant danger…suffering and destruction. The destiny of the world is in their hands…"

**ShadowBlade7330: **So... How was it? Any better from before, because I think it is...-_-" Give opinions and constructive criticism is welcomed! =)

**R&R**


	2. FACEOFF: The Enigma and the Blonde

**ShadowBlade7330:** I do not own Naruto, all i own is the plot and the OC's.

So, i completely changed how this chapter used to be and i finally like the way this plot is progressing. I'll be updating frequently now...thats for sure. **Read and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

Chapter One:**

Kakashi Hatake sighed. This situation really was ridiculous. This just proved that no matter how early he set out, he was DEFINITELY still going to be late. He looked down at the children hanging on to his legs; one on the right, the other on the left.

"Why don't you TRY to find your mother?"

"Pwease, mystewious maskhed pawson, we'we scawwed" They chorused. (A/N: No, not typo's)

Kakashi sighed again. He was dead sure he had first class now considering the way things were going. And to boot, he had to mentor a trio of fifteen year old Chuunin's; which would definitely cut into his reading time.  
It was unquestionably a lose-lose situation. He realized that all that aside, there really was only one thing left to do.  
Straining against the natural weights both children were applying, he turned to the closest woman

"Excuse me, are these yours?"

"Do I LOOK like I have children?" she flared and whacked him on the back of his head with a (heavy) shopping bag. He'd normally be able to avoid it but the kids, clinging to his legs, was throwing him off.

Kakashi sighed and nursed the back of his head gingerly. Attempt #2:

"Pardon me, are these your children?"

The sluttily dressed woman checked him out literally from head to toe and then, fluttering her eyelashes at him, said "Would you like them to be?"

Despite the loads on his legs, Kakashi ran.  


* * *

The door to the Chuunin classroom was open and yet she found herself hesitating. Why did she have to return when she could have just stayed with him; the one person she still had to hold dear. She listened to the nonsense banter flooding out of the room silently. She didn't want this and she had told him this, but he had taken on the safety bullshit. God knew she could take care of herself, so why? She stared bitterly at her long and pale thin hands, decked in black fingerless gloves which instead of ending with her hand extended about two inches below her wrist. Why had it been her to start with?  
She shook her head free of the thought. All that was fait accompli... it wouldn't do to dwell over them.  
Was it, maybe, that he was tired of her too? Maybe he just wanted to get rid of her. No, she negated that thought immediately. She trusted him. It only worried her being away from him… after all, he did do what was the best for everyone…except himself. Her hands clenched into fists unconsciously. She wanted to hit something.

She took in a shaky breath to calm herself down and took a steady step forward. With just one step, the noise increased about tenfold and this irked her. She tuned out the sounds and moved inside. Instantly the room quietened as everybody turned to stare at the newcomer. Most of the guys were already drooling and most of the girls seething. They couldn't really be blamed.  
Dead straight, raven hair fell to just below her shoulders. Pale, flawless complexion that was completely unmarked. Beautiful silver-gray eyes that were lined with thick long eyelashes. Tall slender figure that most girls would kill for. Her only flaw was her expressionless face and the coldness in her before mentioned eyes. She was utterly closed off. Nothing about her betrayed anything concerning her personality or living. Enigma was the one word that fit her perfectly.

She gave her admiring crowd an extremely detached and disinterested look before walking on towards one of the two empty seats at the back of the classroom. She was, however, intercepted by Yamanaka Ino

"Hi! I'm Ino, the single most popular girl in this school, stick with me and you'll be the best in no time!" She gushed excitedly holding her hand out.

The enigma gave her a withering look and glared at the perfectly manicured hand as if it was something disgusting. Ino laughed nervously.

"Go ahead, i don't mind if you touch my awesome hand."

The girl sidestepped and ignoring her completely, moved forward again. This gained her applause from the anti-Ino's. Ino angrily grabbed at the back of her navy blue tank top.

"Hey you! I'm talking to you, bitch!"

The icy glare that the "bitch" gave her made Ino's blood run cold. She felt her grip weaken and her legs shaking. The girl grabbed her hand and slammed her to the ground from over her shoulder. Ino yelped.

Speaking for the first time, she said in a menacing tone completely contrasting her beautiful voice, "Don't touch me."

Ino was so humiliated. She would make that little slut pay. She couldn't let her get off so easily; she'd become the laughing stock of the Chuunins.  
She settled into the stance beginning her famous 16-hit combo's and rushed forward, chakra flaring threateningly. So when the girl didn't move nor flinch she deduced that she herself was too fast for that bitch. As her palm raced forward and was about to make contact, the Enigma with a simple flick of her back-hand deflected it. The momentum of the failed attack threw Ino off balance and the girl taking advantage of this latched on to Ino's hand and pulling her forward thrust her other hand square into her middle. Her fingers made contact with the main chakra points in her stomach and an intimidating flaming black chakra pulsed at their tips; Ino immediately froze in place and crumbled to the floor, her chest heaving with the breath she was unable to truly take in. The look on the new girls face was apocalyptic and had the entire class room suspended in place.  
Shikamaru Nara's eyes had widened and on his face was fear, not for himself but for the annoying female he associated himself with. He half stood and around the room Sakura and many others did the same; they had all enjoyed seeing the bossy Ino being pushed around but here her life was at stake. That girl had used a technique she was unable to fully control and he couldn't...no... wouldn't forgive that. He made a move forward, for once still unaware of his course of action, but was not required to. As quickly as the foreboding black flames had appeared, they were replaced with a gentler but still dangerous reddish orange. They glazed over the points where their ominous counterpart had touched and immediately colour flooded back into Ino's stationary face and she gasped in air. Ino looked at the girl, whom she had so foolishly challenged barely a minute ago, with fear apparent in her eyes.

"You shouldn't challenge things you have no way of predicting." The girl said quietly, kneeling down beside Ino, her eyes dark with conflict. "It was foolish of you to rely on someone else's self control. What would you have done if i had left you to die?"

Though it had been her who had caused the danger, the girl's eyes revealed her discomposure at having lost restraint over her ability. It wasn't a case in which she had lost the competence to control her technique but rather she had lost the understanding of the level of her opponent and had a move much too powerful for a Yamanaka to handle.  
In complete paradox with her previous actions, she extended her hand to pull the obnoxious blonde back up. Shakily, Ino took it, realizing that their fight was long over and that this girl was too strong for her to challenge.

"I'm sorry." Ino said too quietly for anyone but the girl to pick up. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Akira Hiwatari"  


* * *

Outside the door, Kakashi Hatake had seen the entire episode, having finally been able to deposit the children with their REAL mother.  
Kakashi had to admit, the technique the girl had used was one far beyond her age and level. He had truly believed she had lost control when Ino crumbled to the floor and had almost stepped in, but the girl had immediately reversed the process, making him realize that she had only left Ino to lie there to impress upon her the gravity of the situation as well as of challenging the unknown. This girl had definitely piqued his interest. He heard her clear voice addressing Yamanaka Ino and served to further clear any doubts he or the class had.

Immediately, the tension in the room reduced. Any trepidations left in the students were plaguing only the guys who had been thinking to play around with her. Kakashi smiled a hidden smile; indeed, that was an effective way to reduce annoying, pointless confessions. Now only the truly serious would dare approach her.

As he stepped around the door, he could tell the entire student population was more impressed than malevolent. They had understood the entire situation perfectly and realized that Ino had never been in any danger. It had only served as a lesson to her and had visibly changed her for the better. Even only fifteen minutes since the fight, she was much less obnoxious and a nicer person to be with in danger. Already, Uchiha Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara no Subaku and another more laid-back guy, Seth Kanbai-was that his name?- at the back of the room, had marked her as a rival and a force to be reckoned with and this pleased them. Rock Lee, Maito Gai's star pupil, also had a gleam in his eye, but Kakashi wasn't sure whether it had to do with her strength or her appearance. Rock Lee was a queer fish, that was for sure. After all he WAS Gai's pupil.

Kakashi moved towards the centre of the classroom hoping that at least after all the excitement, THEY'D forget the fact that he was undeniably late. But, no such chance; the minute he came into sight, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura stood up and unanimously shouted

"YOU'RE LATE"

Think fast, Kakashi, he thought to himself before saying lamely "I got lost on the road of life."

The entire class sweatdropped at both Kakashi's excuse and what they knew was about to come: "ROAD OF LIFE MY BUTT!"

Kakashi sought out the new girl who was staring out the window she was sitting beside, and called out. "Your name?"

She turned to him, saying nothing, instead narrowing her eyes. He could feel her examining him and understood that she was judging him. After a brief scrutinizing, she must have found him worthy of respect because she replied in a quiet but clearly heard voice "Akira Hiwatari"

Kakashi's eyes glimmered with understanding. That explained a lot.

**

* * *

ShadowBlade7330: **Its me again! xD So how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If so what did you dislike. Is there anything wrong with my grammar, punctuation, spelling? Feel free to point it out. Constructive criticism is appreciated. The Ino bashing was something i felt she needed to become a better person, which despite her irritating annoyingness, i still believe she can be. **So PLEASE review! **Please don't be miserly in pressing the little button down there.

Signing out. =D


	3. ISSUES: The Hiwatari and the Kanbai

**ShadowBlade7330: **SO I'm back... xD...It took me time, i know, but i blame the numerous anime i have residing in my laptop at the moment...and who can resist that? xO

**I do NOT own Naruto and its characters... that privilege is Masashi Kishimoto's alone. I only own the OC's and plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

Her hair swayed lazily in the wind that seemed to surround her up on the roof of the school building. Below her, she could hear the ever-present chatter that she was temporarily escaping. Why had she let her irritation with that girl coerce her into the attack… She was better at holding back than the control she had displayed. She should have been able to turn away from the fight, but the sudden momentary flare of blood-lust had thrown her off-guard. She had not lost the ability to judge her opponent; she realized, now that she had time to review her fight. She had truly wanted to attack her…to kill her… and she had almost succeeded.

Akira laughed wryly and ran a hand through her hair. Every day…every single fucking day…its grip tightened on her. She wasn't sure how long it'd be before it took her over and pulled her under. She didn't even know how much longer she could hold up against herself…

* * *

"Damn it!" She cursed as she ran through the hallways, swerving repeatedly to avoid the ninja's standing in groups. She slid to a stop next to her best friends, and leaned down, holding her knees as she regained her breath. She looked up to them and grinned sheepishly as she re-tied her long, light brown, wavy hair into a high ponytail.

"Tch. You're as bad as Kakashi Hatake." Neji commented

"Seriously, Kairi, lunch break? This has to be a new record for you" Tenten chastised her.

"You missed the fight of the day" Seth grinned at her

"I did? Damn it… what and who?" She questioned swiftly

"Ino and Akira Hiwatari" Neji couldn't stop the smirk that lifted his lips.

"New student" Tenten clarified

"A new student? Who won? Don't keep me waiting!" she mock-glared at them

"Ino was slaughtered." Seth Kanbai laughed.

"So what's this new girl like?" Kairi said smiling

"She was slightly intimidating; you'll understand when you see her Kairi"

"Exactly what you aren't… strong and beautiful" Seth jibed. Needless to say, she hit him in the face.

"Missed" He said straightening from the practically-folded-backwards position he had attained in order to dodge.  
She sulked. Neji patted her on the head lightly, and she turned a smile to him. Tenten felt a slight jealousy flare through her despite the fact that being envious of her best friend made her sick with herself.  
Seth narrowed his gray eyes at Kairi and she met his suspicious stare equally with a glare from her emerald orbs. He didn't trust that smile.

"Hit him for me, Neji?"

"No"

"In your face, Mizuhara Kairi" Seth laughed triumphantly.

"We're late. Next class, we find our assigned teams." Neji said as he walked away knowing that once his best friends got started, it'd take time for them to stop.

"Wait for me, Neji!" Tenten yelled, running after her crush

"Any chance we're together?" Seth called after him, as he ruffled Kairi's hair.

"Stop purposely making me feel short! I'll cut off all that long black hair until you have none left!" Kairi said turning to fume at him.

"Hey! My hair's not long! And you ARE short." He frowned at the insult to his hair.

She turned her gaze to her best friend. He was like a brother to her but she'd have to be blind not to see how attractive he really was. Lean and athletic build, tall, gorgeous silver-gray eyes with lashes to die for, slightly long-ish jet-black hair. Pale slightly tanned skin and a really cute smile to boot. He was hot in all aspects, but to be honest it creeped her out just realizing that she thought he really was hot. Their relationship was entirely platonic… Plus they fought like all siblings should. "Yeah" she smiled. She never could stay angry at him.

"Huh?" He seemed stunned that she had given up so quickly. She gave him another small smile and linked her hand through his arm as she pulled him along. "Now come on, let's see if we have been teamed up"

* * *

Seth walked calmly through the crowded halls; the notice board had been surrounded by people he recognized as his class fellows. Kairi had rushed ahead of him when she realized that he had no intention to hurry. He knew that all of them couldn't be together, at least two of them would be in a separate team, Yamato-sensei had hinted as much. He saw Neji standing with Tenten and Kairi with an unreadable expression but he knew his best friend better than to be fooled by his mask. Their eyes met and the slight discontent he found in Neji's lavender eyes was enough to tell him that Tenten was his partner.

"So?" Seth asked feigning ignorance

"You and Kairi, and, me and Neji!" Tenten practically beamed. Kairi didn't meet his eyes, clearly disappointed. Seth nodded once, he understood the complex relations between his best friends better than they themselves. Neji, genius that he was, didn't realize that at least his feelings were returned by Kairi. He did however realize how much Tenten was infatuated with him and that disturbed him.

"I was right." Seth said quietly, still wondering if once everything was out in the open, their group could remain together. It was becoming steadily awkward when all four of them were together. "Who's the third in our group?"

"Akira" Kairi said still not looking towards him. Kairi was another who despite being so attuned to her own feelings was painfully oblivious to Neji's, and even then she made no action thanks to Tenten. Seth, being the spectator, also knew that Tenten understood the situation very well, she only denied it and continuously kept reminding Kairi that she liked Neji, and Kairi was the type of person who valued her friends over herself. What a messed up trio, Seth smiled grimly to himself, they could belong in a soap opera… but he was the most messed up of all four, though for entirely different reasons.

"Who's our mentor?" Seth addressed Kairi again

"Anko Mitarashi-sensei" Kairi answered in the same monotone

"And your team Neji?" Seth said turning to Neji

"Maito Gai and Lee" Neji answered disgustedly

"Gai-sensei, Neji" Tenten corrected him

"Cheh" Neji growled, it was no secret how much he despised both of them as well as their queer habits. Seth couldn't help the smile that crept up his face nor the laugh that erupted from his throat. Next to him, Kairi tried unsuccessfully suppressing her own laughter, despite her dissatisfaction. Seth sighed with relief, the tension had been delayed… for the moment.

* * *

**End Note**: How was it? I am aware its not my best work and is fairly boring and uneventful but it points towards something that plays an important part in the future chapters... x) so **READ and REVIEW **please! Constructive criticism is welcomed. =D

Special thanks to **poohxebony **who helped cement my resolve to rewrite this fic... I also thank those who reviewed and liked the previous version and I hope they'll like this one too; **NejiKoriKaze, Incognito.O, Shopaholics, Virgo Angel Phoenix, TYT-G, Tia's Shadow **and **AozoraNejiSasUKE **(who i am sorry to disappoint.)


End file.
